I Tell You A Sweet Lies
by perfectionchan
Summary: Aku tahu setiap kebohongan yang keluar dari mulut manismu itu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa arti. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah seorang bajingan yang telah merusakku. Bukan hanya fisikku, bahkan mentalku pun telah kau rusak tanpa ampun. Tanpa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. ChanBaek/GS
1. Chapter 1

**I Tell You, A Sweet Lies**

 **By: Perfectionchan**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu as Park Yifan**

 **Oh Sehun, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Huang Zitao, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok and Others**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek, KrisBaek**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, GS**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

 _Aku tahu setiap kebohongan yang keluar dari mulut manismu itu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa arti. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah seorang bajingan yang telah merusakku. Bukan hanya fisikku, bahkan mentalku pun telah kau rusak tanpa ampun. Tanpa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Berkhianat? Cih. Bukankah itu adalah Hobbymu? Melakukan kesalahan berulang kali kemudian dengan mudah mengucapkan maaf. Itulah keahlianmu. Aku tahu kau tak pantas. Aku tahu semuanya. Seharusnya aku melepaskanmu dari awal, sebelum jatuh terlalu dalam. Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah bisa meninggalkanmu? Seolah mata dan telingaku tertutup akan semua kelakuan busukmu. Dan dengan bodohnya selalu mampu memaafkan setiap kesalahanmu lagi dan lagi. Seolah tak pernah terjadi. Membiarkanmu terus memporak porandakan seluruh duniaku. Bukankah sudah saatnya aku berhenti sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **I Tell You, A Sweet Lies**

 **Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terdiam menatap akun SNS miliknya yang memunculkan _postingan_ seseorang yang membuat hatinya merosot jatuh kedasar. Sudah dua hari ini Baekhyun tidak memeriksa akun SNSnya dikarenakan kesibukan yang memaksanya untuk berkutat disana hampir 24 jam penuh.

Siang ini, disela waktu senggangnya dia memilih untuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengunjungi laman _instagram_ miliknya yang sudah la tidak pernah dibukanya.

 _Deg!_

Seketika Baekhyun membeku. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika timeline di Instagramnya menampilkan postingan seseorang yang dia kenal. Bahkan terlampau sangat mengenalnya.

Tangannya yang dingin sedikit gemetar. Manik matanya menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah layar, "Chan-yeol..." ucapnya terbata terdengar lirih. Wajahnya benar-benar menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Sangat. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Dan jantungnya seakan berhenti sebentar lagi.

Ini bukan masalah siapa yang memposting itu. Melainkan apa yang diposting olehnya.

Baekhyun menatap sendu. Tidak. Bukan menangis. Bahkan berkaca-kaca pun tidak. Hanya saja, terlihat raut kekecewaan disana. Baekhyun menarik nafas berat, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil didekat ranjangnya dengan kasar. Setelah sebelumnya keluar dari akun sns miliknya. Sepertinya dia snagat menyesali keputusannya untuk membuka akun sns miliknya. _Sial_. Batinnya.

.

Gemercik air menyapa seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun tengah mandi saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat lalu melamun dan berkutat dengan pemikirannya yang masih sama. _Postingan_ terkutuk yang seketika merubah _mood_ nya.

Sore ini Baekhyun berencana untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dari 6 tahun tidak bertemu, karena Luhan menetap di China setelah lulus dari _Senior High School._

Baekhyun duduk didepan meja riasnya. Masih mengenakan bathrobe serta anduk yang meliliti rambut basahnya. Ia mulai memoles wajahnya. Bersiap untuk menemui bayi rusa kesayangannya.

Dengan memakai rok denim pendek dengan kaos oversize kesukaannya yang berwarna pink dengan sedikit memasukkan bagian depannya kedalam, dipadukan dengan boots berwarna hitam, serta sling bag yang menggantung dibahu kanannya. Oh. Jangan lupakan rambut blondenya yang bergelombang tergerai indah. Sedikit dikuncir berantakan dibagian atas rambutnya. _Sempurna._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya yang masih terparkir di _basement_ apartemennya. Dengan ponsel yang terapit diantara bahu dan telinganya. Seperti sedang menelpon sseorang.

"Yeobseyo? Kau dimana?" tanyanya kepada seseorang di telpon.

"..."

"Mmm..Baiklah baby rusaku sayang. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai. Tunggu aku Luhannie. _See u really soon_." Ucapnya dengan semangat yang meletup-letup. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya. Dan meletakannya di kursi penumpang tepat disebelahnya, sesaat setelah ia menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja berumur 24 Tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Namun badannya yang mungil namun _sexy_ itu justru menunjukkan sebaliknya. Dia terlihat seperti bocah SMA. Ah tidak. SMP lebih tepatnya.

Kring..

Bunyi bel yang tergantung pada pintu sebuah Cafe mengiringi langkah anggunnya. Sorot matanya tak berkedip menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

 _Ah itu dia._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kemudian dengan langkah sedikit berlari, Baekhyun meneriakan nama sahabatnya dengan lantang. Terlampau kencang hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menggelengkan kepalanya akibat terkejut.

"Luhannie..." teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengarah pada Luhan.

Langsung saja tubuhnya memeluk seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Sangat erat.

"Bae-baek. Le-lepaskan." Pinta Luhan terbata-bata.

Bagaimana tidak. Baekhyun sungguh memeluknya erat. Bahkan tak membiarkan Luhan bernafas dengan baik.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan kerinduan itu kepada sahabatnya.

"Tidak Lu. Aku merindukanmu~ sangat." Rengeknya dengan kepala yang menggeleng cepat.

"Hahaha..aku juga Baek. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan ini? aku sunggu akan mati jika kau tidak melepaskannya." Ujarnya dengan senyuman cantiknya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya memicing tajam. Seolah berkata-kau masih sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun yang sedang kesal. Apalagi dengan bibirnya yang terkupas sempurna. Astaga dia memang belum berubah sama sekali. Dasar bocah. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikiran Luhan saat ini.

Mereka duduk dengan damai. Berceloteh ria menumpahkan segala gundah gulana, atau sekedar menceritakan hal yang tidak penting. Sambil terkekeh pelan. Tak jarang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Baekhyun nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Tolong di maklumilah. Emngingat kedua sahabat ini sudah tidak bertemu sejak lama.

"Jadi..." Luhan menjeda sejenak. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Bukan karena sengaja. Tapi percayalah, selama ini Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada sahabatnya ini perihal hubungnnya dengan Chanyeol. Bukan karna tidak percaya atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia harus memendamnya seorang diri. Atau setidaknya menceritakannya ketika ia bertatapan langsung bersama Luhan. Menurutnya bercerita melalui aplikasi Chating atau lewat saluran Telepon, bukanlah gayanya.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini, saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Baekhyun untuk meceritakan segalanya pada Luhan.

"Lu..." ucapnya lirih. Ekspresinya sebelumnya ceria mendadak berubah murung. Manik matanya menatap sendu ke arah mata rusa didepannya. Seolah menggambarkan bahwa selama ini dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Luhan menarik tangan baekhyun erat. Mengusapnya lembut seolah bisa membaca seluruh ekspresi yang Baekhyun tampilkan.

"Ada apa, hm?" ucapnya sambil terus mengusap tangan Baekhyun.

"A-aku. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Aku bingung harus memulai cerita ini dari mana?" Baekhyun tertunduk. Matanya mulai memanas menahan sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah mendesak memaksa keluar.

"Hey tak apa. Kau tidak harus menceritakannya jika memang itu terlalu membebanimu, Baek." Luhan tersenyum. Dia tak ingin memaksa Baekhyun jika memang ia belum sanggup untuk menceritakannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Iris coklatnya menatap lekat kedalam, tepat di manik mata Luhan.

"Tidak Lu, aku akan menceritakan segalanya. Aku sebenarnya memang membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Aku tak sanggup lagi." Baekhyun terisak. Butiran itu luruh, deras. Pertahanan disekitar kelopak matanya terkalahkan oleh desakan yang sedari tadi berdorongan meminta keluar.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, dan detik berikutnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Luhan nyaris keluar.

"Kami telah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir." Ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman kecil penuh luka. Dengan air mata yang terus saja berhasil lolos dari mata indahnya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Tangan kirinya diangkat guna menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut. Sementara tangan kanan yang sebelumnya konsisten mengelus tangan Baekhyun, kini berubah menjadi rematan halus.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hey jangan bercanda. Kalian sudah berkencan selama hampir 9 tahun." Keningnya mengerut sempurna. Menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Aku yakin kalian pasti akan bersama kembali. Seperti yang sebelumnya. Ayolah Baek. Kalian sudah sering kali putus seperti ini dan berakhir dengan bersama kembali, hm." Lanjutnya lagi mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak membenarkan pernyataannya barusan.

"Kali ini tidak, Lu. Ini benar-benar berakhir." Airmatanya lagi-lagi jatuh ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

 _Apakah ini benar akhir dari perjalanan cintanya dengan Chanyeol?_

 _Apakah benar bahwa segala rencana masa depannya dengan Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi sebuah angan?_

 _Apakah benar bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan ada di saat tuanya nanti?_

 _Apakah...Apakah...Apakah..._

Bahkan terlalu banyak apakah dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Batin Baekhyun berkecamuk. Membuat sesak didadanya semakin menggila. Nyaris membuatnya berhenti bernafas. Bahkan Baekhyun sebenarnya mengharapkan itu untuk terjadi. Mati adalah yang terbaik saat ini. Tentu saja itu menurutnya.

 *******I Tell You A Sweet Lies*******

July, 2008

Dor...Dor...Dor...

Ketukan keras pada pintu kamar terdengar sangat brutal. _Apakah sebentar lagi akan roboh?_ Batinku kesal.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi membalutnya dengan nyaman. Langkah kakinya berjalan gontai menuju pintu yang diperkirakannya akan roboh atau minimal rusak sebentar lagi.

Bagaimana tidak, diluar sana ibunya seperti orang kesetanan telah memukul pintu kamar kesayangannya yang malang.

Cekrek.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Masih sangat mengantuk, tangan kanannya tak berhenti mengusap matanya.

"Mommy wae~" rengeknya manja ditambah gerakan kaki kecilnya yang dengan sengaja ia hentak-hentakan ke lantai karena kesal.

Tuk

Langsung saja tangan wanita paruh baya itu memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan spatula yang dibawanya. Tentu saja pukulan sayang. Bukan pukulan yang mematikan. _kkkkkk_

"Baekhyun-ah~ anak gadis mommy yang cantik. Bukalah matamu dengan lebar! Berbaliklah dan lihat itu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Baekhyun dengan matanya, dan jangan lupa, tangannya telah terlipat sempurna tepat didepan dada.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia membalikkan badan. Matanya menatap kearah dimana ibunya melihat.

Rahangnya nyaris menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Matanya membelalak lebar bahkan mengalahkan besarnya sebutir telur yang berada di tangan ibunya. Menatap tepat ke arah jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 07:30.

"Astaga, Mom! AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriaknya menggema diseluruh rumah. "Bagaimana ini? Setengah jam lagi kelas akan dimulai! Dan ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU DIHUKUM! BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU DISURUH BERLARI LAPANGAN ATAU PARAH MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET SEKOLAH. AAAAAH~ mommy aku akan malu!" Baekhyun menjerit bahkan sudah akan menangis.

Dia merasa panik. Berjalan kesana kemari seperti orang gila. Bingung harus melakukan . Baekhyun memang orang yang gampang diserang panik. Dia bergegas mengambil handuk, selang beberapa detik kemudian bantingan pintu kamar mandi terdengar memekakan pendengaran.

Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan buruk putri kesayangannya.

"Cepatlah mandi, Nona Pemalas!" ucap ibunya sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar putrinya. Sedikit keras.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari memasuki halaman sekolah. Beruntunglah karna dia masih memiliki sisa waktu 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia bahkan sampai rela meninggalkan sarapannya untuk menghindari waktu yang memburunya. _Selamat tinggal susu strawberryku._

Baekhyun memusatkan pandangannya hampir kesegala arah. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Manik matanya menyapu bersih seluruh bangunan kokoh tiga lantai yang ada dihadapannya.

Senyum terulas dibibir kecilnya. Tak menyangka dia bisa berada disini. Di sekolah yang menjadi incaran banyak siswa. _El Dorado Senior High School._ dan apakah sekarang ia bisa di katakan dewasa? Apakah dia sudah boleh pergi bersama teman-temannya? Apakah dia boleh menemukan cintanya disini untuk pertama kalinya? Baekhyun menggeleng geli akibat pemikiran konyolnya sendiri yang secara lancang menerobos otaknya yang polos.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Sontak saja membuat Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan bahunya terkejut. Lamunan konyolnya menghilang digantikan dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dia menatap ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Ya! Kau mengejutkanku rusa nakal!" ucapnya sinis.

"Heol. Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Tapi kau malah terlihat seperti bocah idiot yang tersenyum sendiri." Luhan menatap horor sahabatnya itu, kemudian tertawa dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya.

Baekhyun berdecih kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah gedung, tepat ke arah dimana siswa baru lainnya berkumpul. Disusul dengan Luhan yang sedikit berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah. Tunggu~" ucapnya sambil menuju kearah Baekhyun dan segera melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Baekhyun.

.

Mereka berdua telah berdiri disudut gedung yang tak lain adalah aula sekolah. Menunggu acara penyambutan murid baru dimulai sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari, bahwa saat ini tatapan seluruh siswa berada pada satu titik temu yang sama. Hingga senggolah luhan dilengannya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Wae?" tanyanya pada luhan. Dan masih sama. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun. Baekhyun sangat tidak peka.

Luhan mengangkat dagunya, memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk mengikuti arah matanya. Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia menoleh hingga manik matanya menatap tepat pada manik mata itu. Mata yang bulat dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa sangat dingin. Sedangkan mata yang lain terlihat lebih hangat karena senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. Mungkin.

Keduanya sempat bertatapan. Hingga detik berikutnya baekhyun tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

Dahinya berkerut, bahkan alisnya nyaris menyatu.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan.

Karna jujur saja Baekhyun tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Bahkan ingin sekali dia mempertanyakan mengapa semua orang menatap kagum ke arah dua orang lelaki yang berdiri disebelah kanan dekat dengan pintu masuk tak jauh darinya berdiri saat ini.

"Astaga Baek. Kau serius tidak mengenal mereka?" mata Luhan membulat terkejut.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Dahinya berkerut. Menandakan bahwa dia benar tidak tahu. Sangat tidak tahu.

Luhan menghela nafas. "jika kau memang tidak tahu, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukanmu dengan senang hati." Ucapnya dengan nada antusias. "mereka adalah anak dari Park Siwon, pemilik dari Victor Corp. Kau lihat namja yang paling tinggi dan terus tersenyum ramah? Namanya Park Yifan. Tapi kebanyakan memanggilnya dengan nama Kris. Dan yang satunya. Namja berwajah datar dengan tatapan sedingin es, itu namanya Park Chanyeol. Mereka adalah Kakak Beradik." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tak terlalu mendengarkan antusias. Karna dia sesungguhnya tidak penasaran sama sekali. Bahkan sejujurnya tidak mau tahu. Tidak peduli lebih tepatnya.

Tapi tunggu, Baekhyun tampak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin tanpa sadar membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Kau bilang apa? Kakak-adik?" tanyanya bingung. "apa mereka kembar?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Mereka bukan. Hanya saja yang aku tahu dulu waktu di sekolah dasar, Kris pernah sakit dan terpaksa berhenti sekolah sementara selama satu tahun. Padahal seharusnya dia melanjutkan ke _junior high school._ namun terpaksa ditunda. Dan akhirnya masuk bersamaan dengan Chanyeol." Luhan mengangkat bahunya tak yakin.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar. "Bagaimana kau mengetahui itu semua rusa betina?" Baekhyun terkikik geli, setelahnya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Ck. Asal kau tahu. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu di _junior high school_ , aku lebih dulu bertemu dengan mereka di sekolah dasar. Makanya aku tahu karna mereka bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganku. Hanya saja mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di California setelah menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya disini."

 _Baiklah anak-anak, silakan berkumbul ditengah dan berbarislah dengan rapi. Karna acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai._

Seketika saja suara itu menginterupsi obrolan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Segera mereka menuju ke tengah aula dan berbaris disana.

Sekolah ini sedikit unik. Mereka selalu mengumpulkan murid baru di aula sekolah untuk memberikan sedikit kata sambutan -yang sebenarnya panjang dan tidak penting- dan arahan. Bahkan kelas mereka pun pihak sekolahlah yang mengatur.

Setelah celotehan panjang yang membosankan bagi baekhyun. Satu per satu nama di panggil berdasarkan kelas yang telah ditentukan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan meremas tangannya. Luhan mengerti dan balik meremas tangan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka sangat khawatir dan takut untuk membayangkan akan berada dikelas yang berbeda.

Keduanya menutup mata _. Ntahlah_. Mungkin sedang berdoa sebanyak-banyaknya pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Di sekolah ini mereka tidak mengenal yang lainnya, melainkan hanya mengenal satu sama lain. Karena tidak banyak teman dari junior high schoolnya yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan disekolah disini, dengan berbagai alasan. Hanya ada beberapa. Dan itupun tidak terlalu akrab.

Bukankah berada ditempat asing dan bersama orang asing pula akan membuat lehermu terasa seperti tercekek? Jadi akan sangat wajar jika mereka tidak ingin berpisah. Bukan karna mereka tidak pandai bergaul. Mereka sangat mampu. Bahkan ahli untuk itu. Hanya saja, menghadapi segalanya berdua akan jauh lebih baik daripada sendiri. Setidaknya begitulah menurut mereka. Bukankah begitu?

 _Deg_

Nama Luhan terdengar oleh indera baekhyun. Mereka membuka mata bersama lalu saling menghadap menatap satu sama lain. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang adalah benar adanya.

 _Xi Luhan silakan bergabung dengan yang lainnya dikelas 1-2._

Kalimat itu baru saja selesai diucapkan. Luhan hendak beranjak, namun ia merasa tangannya ditahan. Ia balik menatap sahabatnya itu yang kini telah melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

Luhan tersenyum, detik kemudian dia berjalan menuju kumpulan siswa yang berada dikelas yang sama dengannya.

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti menggoyangkan kakinya gelisah. Ia menggingiti kukunya gugup. Dalam hati terus berdoa agar ia berada di ruangan yang sama. Bersama dengan Luhan.

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Gadis itu mematung. Mendengar namanya disebut, membuat kakinya membeku. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, dengan tangan saling bertaut didepan dada.

 _Silakan bergabung dengan yang lainnya dikelas 1-2._

Matanya membulat, hembusan nafasnya terdengar lega. Seperti sehabis mengangkat beban ratusan kilo dipundaknya. Senyumnya melengkung lebar sampai matanya pun turut melengkung sempurna. Segera ia berlari menghampiri Luhan. Mereka berdua berpelukan seolah baru saja keluar dari malapetaka yang mematikan.

Satu per persatu nama masih terus dipanggil.

"Baek. Jika kau harus memilih, kau akan memilih siapa untuk menjadi teman sekelas kita? Kris atau Chanyeol?" tiba-tiba saja luhan berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan konyolnya.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan sebentar seolah mengatakan-pertanyaan bodoh macam yang sudah kau ucapkan.

"Ck. Jawab aku nona Byun." Tanya luhan sekali lagi. Merasa kesal karna baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat

Baekhyun nampak berpikir dalam diam. Sebenarnya tanpa sadar ia sedang menimbang-nimbang mana yang lebih menarik. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pertanyaan sahabatnya itu memanglah konyol. Ya. Begitulah Baekhyun dengan tumpukan gengsi yang tebal, yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. _Chanyeol._ Batinnya berucap.

.

.

Jam pertama dimulai. Setelah sebelumnya pihak sekolah membubarkan mereka dari gedung aula. Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka dalam diam.

Luhan memandang sekeliling, mencoba untuk merekam dengan baik wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya. Menyimpan di memori otaknya yang tak seberapa besar.

Sampai sosok itu berjalan dengan wajah yang sedikit angkuh, namun bibirnya mengulas senyuman. _Park Yifan_. Alias Kris. Yap! Dia lah yang ternyata menjadi jodoh bagi teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar. Kemudian berpaling acuh. Tak tertarik sama sekali. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan ruang kelasnya yang ricuh akibat teriakan-teriakan tak penting dari para gadis disana.

"Hey!" luhan menyiku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh malas, kemudian bergumam,"Hm..Wae?" ucapnya sambil terus membaca novel yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah dibacanya. Ntah sejak kapan benda itu berada ditangannya.

"Lihatlah. Itu Yifan. Dia sekelas dengan kita Baek." Ucapnya antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun menatap remeh Luhan, detik berikutnya berdecih. Seolah mengatakan-dasar rusa kampung- kepada sahabatnya itu secara tidak langsung.

"Lalu apa peduliku. Kau tertarik padanya?" Ucapnya acuh.

"Astaga Baek. Aku tidak." Ucapnya kesal.

Baekhyun memang dikenal oleh orang sekitarnya sebagai pribadi yang dingin-terhadap orang baru-, namun yang sebenarnya adalah, dia merupakan gadis yang periang, suka membuat oranglain tertawa, cerewet, galak, jahil, dewasa, pintar menjaga rahasia, lucu, menarik dan juga _sexy_.

Mungkin banyak gadis diluar sana yang lebih cantik daripada dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun berbeda. Dia unik dan sulit untuk ditebak. Terlampau menarik.

Seperti pemandangan saat ini yang diam-diam terekam oleh sudut mata Luhan. Bahwasanya lelaki jangkung yang duduk berjarak dua kursi dibarisan belakang, darinya dan juga Baekhyun, tertangkap basah tengah memandangi sahabatnya.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang tampak larut dalam dunianya.

"Baek~" bisik Luhan pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?" jawabnya cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku salah atau tidak. Karna aku juga tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi-luhan menjeda sejenak ucapannya- sepertinya Kris menatapmu sejak tadi." Masih dengan berbisik. Khawatir kalau yang lain bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya yang masih menatap ke arah rentetan tulisan dalam novelnya. Sesaat kemudian ia menjauhkan sedikit novel yang ia pegang. Dan dengan cepat detik berikutnya ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Kris.

Sontak saja Kris gelagapan tak menyangkan akan mendapatkan lirikan tak terduga dari Baekhyun. Dengan segera dia memalingkan wajahnya ke segala arah. Salah tingkah.

Baekhyun sungguh tak tertarik dengan apapun. Termasuk dengan alasan mengapa Kris menatapnya intens. Tatapan yang Baekhyun sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menggambarkannya. Walaupun hanya sepersekian detik, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. _I Don't Care_.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, berganti dengan waktu istirahat bagi seluruh siswa. Hampir seluruhnya sudah meninggalkan kelas. Menyisakan Baekhyun dan Luhan serta beberapa lainnya yang tidak Baekhyun perhatikan.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menarik lengan Luhan keluar ruangan.

"Ayo Lu. Aku lapar!" rengeknya diiringi langkah terburu menuju kantin sekolah.

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa ada yang menahan lengannya. Tangan yang besar dan hangat.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Dan sontak saja matanya membulat terkejut sampai-sampai ia harus berhenti bernafas sejenak.

Luhan yang menyadari Bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak ada disampingnya pun menghentikan langkah dengan segera dan berbalik, "Bae-k" bahkan ucapan namanya saja tak sampai sempurna telontar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap bingung dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Tentu saja terkejut setengah mati sekaligus heran.

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _._

 _Mengapa dia menarik lengan Baekhyun?_

 _._

 _Apa yang diinginkannya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Hai.. hai.. hai..**_

 _ **Salam kenal semuanya. Aku author baru loh di FFN. Hehehe**_

 _ **Sebut saja Bona kkkkk**_

 _ **Suka nulis, suka berimajinasi, apalagi yang liar-liar *ooops* tapi gapernah terbesit sekalipun buat ngepublish apapun di ffn. Malu euy ga pede akutu:"**_

 _ **Tapi...pada akhirnya Bona memberanikan diri buat ngepublikasiin satu FF ini. Semoga kalian suka ya~**_

 _ **Ini semua murni imajinasi aku, ya ada sentuhan realnya juga sih berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi wkwkwkwkwk. Alur ff ini juga mundur, dengan teratur wkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Typo dan sinetron sudah pasti ada disini. Hyperbola malah hhhhhhh**_

 _ **Aku ngarepin banget kalian bersedia ngereview ff aku hihi karna komen dan saran kalian aku butuhin banget buat terus lanjutin nulis ini atau engga. Hehehe**_

 _ **Sekali lagi semoga kalian ga kecewa sama tulisan amatiran dari aku:D**_

 _ **See you on next chapter yaaaa~ itupun kalo yang minta next banyak**_

 _ **Salam Sayang,**_

 _ **Bona**_

 **END/NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Tell You, A Sweet Lies**

 **By: Perfectionchan**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu as Park Yifan**

 **Oh Sehun, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Huang Zitao, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok and Others**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek, KrisBaek**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, GS**

 **Rate: M**

.

 _Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan di kehidupanku sebelumnya? Apa aku telah menjadi seseorang yang jahat? Apa aku memang tidak pantas bahagia? Kenapa itu sangat sulit untuk ku raih. Kenapa Tuhan selalu membuatnya terus berhasil menyiksaku? Sampai kapan?_

 **I Tell You, A Sweet Lies**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap sahabatnya yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam. Bahkan Luhan sudah beberapa kali memanggilnya, namun tampaknya Baekhyun enggan meninggalkan lamunannya.

"Baek..Baek..Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya sambil terus mengguncang tangan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun tersentak, kemudian menatap luhan dengan pandangan kosong.

"A-apa?" jawabnya. Suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti orang yang sekarat.

"Hey. Kau baik? Ada apa hm? Kenapa melamun begitu? Jangan membuatku khawatir, Baek." Nampak jelas raut khawatir tergambar diwajahnya.

Sahabat mana yang tak khawatir melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan dan perasaan yang kacau seperti ini.

Sejak 30 menit lalu mereka sampai di cafe ini, terlebih lagi sejak Luhan menyinggung masalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun seketika berubah murung dan terus saja melamun. _Sebenarnya ada apa? Hal apa yang telah aku lewatkan?_ Batinnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Luhan. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat kesayangannya ini sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Dan pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan pula dalam benaknya.

" _I'm okay_ , Lu. jangan khawatir dan maaf karna aku, mmm sedikit melamun." Baekhyun tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku, Baek! Ceritakan semuanya dan jangan ada yang kau tutupi." Ancam Luhan dengan tatapan sendu sambil menunjuk tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa sejenak," _Okay_ , my baby rusaku! Aku pasti akan menceritakan segalanya padamu. Tapi tidak disini. Dan tidak sekarang _. Okay_?" ujarnya tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum pula. Setidaknya setelah ini Ia akan berusaha membantu Baekhyun, apapun masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang.

 *******I Tell You A Sweet Lies*******

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _._

 _Mengapa dia menarik lengan Baekhyun?_

 _._

 _Apa yang diinginkannya?_

 _._

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap lengannya yang sedang digenggam oleh seseorang yang kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Bola matanya membulat. Terkejut. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian dahi berkerutnya nyaris menyatu sempurna.

"K-kau?!" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari lengan menuju ke manik mata lelaki itu, kemudian menarik lengannya perlahan agar terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Oh. Baekhyun-ssi, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu, apalagi menyentuhmu.." Sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, atau mungkin sedikit agak gatal. _Ok! Whatever_. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan bingung, tapi mau tidak mau ikut mengulurkan tangannya sambil bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan lelaki yang kini tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Hai, Aku Park Yifan. Panggil saja Kris" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Eoh. Hi.. Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." ucap Baekhyun kaku. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kris tersenyum lagi. Tangannya secara otomatis terangkat, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. _Lagi_.

"Apa tidak boleh aku menyapa teman sekelasku dan mengajaknya berkenalan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ah, tentu tidak masalah. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut tadi."

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah sedikit. Aku sudah lapar, tahu." Luhan yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun mulai menginterupsi perkenalan yang dilakukan Kris secara tiba-tiba. Oh ayolah. Tidak ada acara berbasa-basi lebih lama sementara dirinya tengah menahan lapar sejak tadi.

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menunda acara makan kalian." Ucap Kris menyesal.

Luhan berjalan tergesa menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian dengan seenaknya menarik lengan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Maaf Kris. Lain kali kita bisa bicara lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari berlalu meninggalkan lelaki itu yang saat ini diam-diam tersenyum.

.

.

Suasana kantin sekolah di jam Istirahat seperti ini memang sudah pasti akan penuh. Tapi jangan heran kenapa Baekhyun dan Luhan masih bisa menemukan tempat duduk untuk mereka makan, setelah sebelumnya mereka membeli satu porsi kimbab dan juga pasta beserta jus strawberry untuk Baekhyun, orange juice untuk Luhan.

Astaga jangan konyol. Ini sekolah elit, kau tahu! Mana mungkin hanya memiliki satu atau dua kantin. Justru ini lebih cocok disebut _Foodcourt seperti_ yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan mewah. Benar-benar berkelas dan juga lengkap. Apa yang kau inginkan semuanya nyaris ada. Setiap angkatan memiliki lahannya sendiri. Maksudku mereka memiliki kantin masing-masing. Wkwkwkwk

"Ada apa tadi dengan Kris? Kenapa dia menahanmu? Ada perlu apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

Baru saja mereka mendudukan diri dan meletakkan makanan di atas meja, Luhan sudah menyerangnya dengan sederet pertanyaan.

"Mana ku tahu." Jawabnya acuh. "Jangan membicarakan hal tidak penting. Cepat makan sebelum bel berbunyi. Tadi kau bilang lapar." Protes Baekhyun.

Lima belas menit waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan makan. Mereka berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan keluar kantin untuk kembali ke kelas.

Letak kantin yang mereka datangi sebenarnya bersebrangan dengan gedung kelas mereka. Hanya saja mereka harus memutar. Karena tidak mungkin jika mereka harus melewati lapangan basket dan lapangan bola. Itu sangat besar dan jauh!

Di sepanjang koridor, Luhan terus menerus bicara. Mulai dari betapa galaknya guru Math yang tadi pagi mengajar, betapa enak dan lengkapnya makanan dikantin, atau betapa tampannya para senior, bahkan membicarakan merk bedak, pelembab, atau liptint apa yang dipakainya hari ini. Astaga. Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala di buatnya.

Riuh teriakan menggema disepanjang lorong. Ada yang hanya sekedar duduk didepan kelas sambil bercanda dan mengobrol. Ada yang berlari kesana kemari. Bahkan tak sedikit yang saat ini tengan memusatkan atensi mereka ke arah lapangan sekolah. Tepatnya lapangan Basket.

Terlihan beberapa siswa tengah bermain basket bersama. Baekhyun heran, kenapa banyak sekali siswi yang rela duduk dipinggir lapangan hanya untuk melihat para lelaki bermain basket. _Heol._ bahkan itu bukan pertandingan. Membuang waktu. Batinnya.

Bukankah hari ini matahari cukup terik? Tidakkah mereka merasa kepanasan? Bukankah ada lapangan basket _indoor_? Begitulah kiranya yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Memang di sekitar lapangan basket _outdoor_ tidak begitu terik. Sebab dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan rindang.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sepasang mata tengah menatapnya saat ini dari tengah lapangan basket. Ya, Kris. Salah satu dari lelaki yang sedang bermain basket. _Lagi-lagi kris, huh?!_

 _._

 _._

Jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung saat ini. Sudah satu jam berlalu. Baekhyun yang merasa bosan hanya mampu mencoret bagian belakang bukunya secara abstrak. Ntahlah segala hal yang tangannya hasilkan begitu abstrak. Bukankah pelajaran sejarah membosankan? Ooopsss! Apa hanya aku yang merasa begitu?

"Baek. Sttt..stttt..." bisik Seo kangjoon dari arah belakang.

Namun beberapa kali teman di belakangnya itu memanggil, Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk punggung baekhyun. Sontak itu membuat baekhyun terkejut dari lamunannya, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

Kangjoon memutar matanya malas, "Maaf mengejutkanmu. Dari tadi kau ku panggil-panggil, Baek. Astaga." Ucapnya malas

"Ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun heran.

Kemudian teman sekelasnya itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Baekhyun, yang tentu saja diterimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kris yang memberikannya." Jawab kangjoon acuh dan kembali memperhatikan Kim seonsaengnim.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti pun lantas mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang duduk di pojok belakang sebelah kanan baekhyun dan melihat pria itu berkata "Bukalah" tanpa suara sambil tersenyum.

Dengan kernyitan di dahinya, Baekhyun membuka kertas yang diberikan oleh kris dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

 _Kau bosan? Karna aku juga kkkkkkkk.. Mau pergi ke kantin bersama untuk mencari minum?_

Itulah apa yang dikatakannya. _Heol._ Bagaimana bisa dia mengajak seseorang yang tidak dekat dengannya untuk pergi ke kantin? Bahkan disaat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. _Jangan sok kenal padaku_. Batinnya.

Wanita mungil itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kris, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ke depan. Benar-benar perempuan yang cuek dan dingin. Hahahaha

Mungkin bagi wanita lain, hal yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya sama dengan membuang rejeki. Menolak tawaran lelaki tampan yang ingin dimiliki hampir semua wanita disekolah ini. Yah...itu sih tampan menurut mereka. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, biasa saja.

 _Please jangan sok cantik, Baek. Wkwkwkwk_

 _._

 _._

Waktu yang membosankan perlahan berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Meninggalkan hebusan angin segar bagi mereka. Bel berbunyi. Bukankah tandanya untuk segera pulang dan berbaring di kasur, bergelung dibawah selimut, memejamkan mata dan bermimpi indah? Astaga Baek! Apa hanya tidur yang kau pikirkan?

"Baek, kau membawa kendaraanmu tidak?" tanya luhan sembari memasukkan seluruh bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Ne. Aku membawanya. Wae? Ingin pulang bersama?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya. Aku juga ingin bermain dulu kerumahmu. Aku bosan dirumah sendirian."

"Memang orangtuamu pergi kemana?"

"Yeah. Seperti biasa Baek, mereka akan selalu pergi selama seminggu dalam sebulan untuk kembali ke China. Mengurus ini dan itu yang tidak aku mengerti"

Baekhyun menganggung tanda mengerti. " _Kajja!_ Aku sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang."

Koridor masih terlihat ramai karena memang jam pulang sekolah baru beberapa menit berlalu. Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran siswa kelas satu. Ingat, bukan hanya kantin yang terpisah. Tapi tempat memarkirkan kendaraan pun terpisah sesuai tingkatan.

Tak jauh dari mobil Baekhyun berada, segerombolan pria berkumpul sambil berbincang. Salah satunya saat ini sedang bersandar di bagian depan mobil Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari mobilku?" ucapnya acuh.

"Oh. Ini mobilmu? Aku tidak tahu. Maaf." Ucap namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Hei, Minggyu. Menyingkirlah dari mobil temanku." Uajr namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris.

Minggyu perlahan menyingkir, menjauh dari mobil Baekhyun. Ternyata ini komplotan mereka. Kris tersenyum, dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis dari Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat, lantas berlalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti oleh Luhan.

Tanpa berlama-lama, mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun melaju meninggalkan parkiran sekolah dengan cepat. Karna yeoja mungil ini sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kasurnya dirumah. Ckckckck

Yang tak Baekhyun ketahui adalah diantara segerombolan namja tadi, adanya sepasang mata bulat yang ntah sejak kapan terus memandanginya dengan tatapan datar namun memiliki berjuta makna. Aku rasa sedikit sulit untuk di tebak. Misterius, huh?!

"Temanmu Kris?" tanya Sehun, namja putih yang terlampau putih untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

"Ya. Baekhyun dan Luhan teman sekelasku. Wae?"

"Wah..wah..wah... Lihatlah betapa beruntungnya sahabat kita satu ini. Teman sekelasmu tadi keduanya menarik. Kenalkanlah pada kami. Jangan pelit begitu." Kata seorang namja yang lagi-lagi berkulit kecoklatan. _Jongin alias Kai._

"Dasar pecinta wanita! Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman sekelasku berkenalan dengan lelaki buaya sepertimu, Kim Jongin-ssi." Jawab Kris sambil terkekeh.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Baekhyun bukan wanita yang mudah. Asal kalian tahu, Aku pernah menyukainya waktu di JHS dulu. Dia satu sekolah denganku. Saat itu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat kita berada di tingkat III. Tebak apa yang terjadi?" ucap Daehyun salah satu namja yang sedari tadi berada di komplotan tersebut dan ternyata seorang namja yang pernah memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Dia menolakmu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit ragu

"Tepat! Dia menolakku, bahkan sebanyak dua kali." Akunya

Sontak saja itu membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak- bahak. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun bahkan masih memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Hahahahaha

"Astaga perutku sakit karna terlalu banyak tertawa." –Jongin berbicara sambil terus terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau menyatakan padanya sebanyak dua kali? Astaga." Lanjutnya

"Berhentilah Kim Jongin. Atau ku tendang pantatmu!" geram Daehyun.

"Kalian berhentilah." Ucapnya dingin. "Ayo Kris, aku ingin segera pulang." Chanyeol, namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatiakn akhirnya buka suara. Kris yang mendengar permintaan adiknya untuk segera pulang pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Ok _guys_ kita lanjutkan cerita memalukan ini nanti malam. Pastikan kalian tidak terlambat untuk datang ke rumah." Ujar kris sambil terus terkekeh geli.

"Siap!" –Sehun

"Sediakanlah cemilan dan makanan yang banyak." –Jongin

"Dasar tukang cari gratisan!" –Minggyu

"Ok! Aku juga harus segera bergegas. See you tonight boys!" –Daehyun

Mereka membubarkan diri lalu masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing dan segera melaju meninggalkan sekolah. Biarlah para lelaki itu sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

.

.

Masih diwaktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda. Terlihat dua orang remaja yang sama-sama bertubuh mungil sedang berbaring nyaman di atas karpet berbulu tebal. Kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu ini terlihat cukup besar. Dengan ranjang ukuran besar yang juga dilapisi dengan selimut dan sprei berwarna abu gelap. Ada kursi gantung disudut ruangan dekat dengan pintu balkon. Beberapa figura menempel diatas headbed. Lampu-lampu tumblr melilit disekitar figura sampai kebagian dinding yang lainnya. Benar-benar style seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bersedia menceritakan apa yang terjadi dikelas tadi?" Tanya luhan penasaran

Awalnya Baekhyun sempat mengernyitkan dahi karna bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Namun detik berikutnya, dia langsung mengerti. Ternyata Luhan melihat kejadian itu.

"Oh. Tentang Kangjoon yang memberi sebuah kertas?"

Luhan mengangguk memicingkan matanya curiga.

Baekhyun sontak saja tertawa sambil memukul lengan luhan. Ok. Ini kebiasaan buruknya ngomong-ngomong.

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir bahwa Kangjoon memberiku surat cinta."

Dengan polosnya Luhan mengangguk.

"Astaga baby rusaku. Hahahaha itu tidak seperti yang ada di dalam kepala kecilmu itu." Baekhyun menjawab masih sambil tertawa.

"Lalu?" jawabnya polos.

"Dia hanya sebagai perantara saja. Ntahlah. Tiba-tiba saja Kris mengajakku ke kantin untuk membeli minum karena dia melihat diriku yang kebosanan saat pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim tadi."

Mulut Luhan ternganga. Terkejut tentu saja. Bukan karena apa, oh ayolah. Bahkan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu saat berada di kelas. Lalu berbicara sebentar saat jam istirahat tadi.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan itu meskipun dia adalah teman sekelas. Bukan begitu? Tentu saja kau perlu akrab dulu sebelum mengajak seseorang membolos jam pelajaran. Kkkkkk

"Astaga. Dia bodoh, polos atau bagaimana? Hahahaha. Mengajak seseorang yang tidak akrab, membolos jam pelajaran dengan menggunakan surat. Itu benar-benar konyol, Baek!"

"Karna itulah aku menolaknya tadi. Siapa dia berani sekali bertindak begitu padaku." Jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Ah tentu saja kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Gadis dingin dan cuek sejagad raya." Ujar Luhan. "Tapi Baek, bukankah itu aneh?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu aneh bagaimana?" Baekhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Astaga Baek. Aku tahu kau cuek pada orang yang tidak akrab denganmu. Tapi tolong jangan menjadi bodoh." Sarkas Luhan

"Yak! Apa maksudmu aku bodoh, hah?!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat reaksi marah sahabatnya.

"Pabo!" jawabnya sambil mendorong pelan kepala baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Bukankah aneh jika seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja bersikap begitu? Apa jangan-jangan dia tertarik padamu?" Lanjut Luhan

"Kau gila?! Mana mungkin secepat itu. Jangan berkhayal Xi Luhan. Ini bukan cerita dalam drama. Tidak ada cerita yang seperti itu di dunia nyata. Mengerti?"

Luhan tertawa lagi. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar lucu dan unik.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Bagaimana jika aku benar?" Tanya luhan percaya diri.

"Tidak akan. Kau itu, bisakah berhenti menjadi sok tahu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ok baiklah. Jika aku benar, maka kau harus mentraktirku makan. Deal?" Tantang luhan.

"Terserah padamu,. Dasar nona sok tahu! Aku akan tidur. Kau tetap disini atau pulang?"

"Aku tetap disini. Ini masih jam 15:30. Nanti malam saja aku minta supirku untuk menjemput." Jawab Luhan

Baekhyun bangkit dari karpet yang sedari tadi mereka tempati menuju ke ranjangnya untuk tidur. Luhan pun mau tidak mau mengikuti Baekhyun dan tak lama setelahnya terlelap bersama dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Ckckck

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AN:

Hai guys... Im really sorry karna udah nganggurin story ini setaun lebih:") Banyak banget kendalanya buat lanjutin story abal-abal ini, hiks.. Mulai dari males, kehilangan inspirasi, kerjaan, sampe lupa password akun sendiri:") but... Dont worry karna akhirnya gue akhirnya kembali.. Semoga pada masih inget ceritanya ya. Semoga juga kalian suka sama storynya. Makasih buat yang udah komen dan minta FF ini dilanjutin. Ini FF CHANBAEK ya guys. Jangan kuatir kalo semisal belom ada momen mereka sama sekali. Ini buat kebutuhan cerita aja dan sesuai sama alur yang udah gue bikin. Gue ga janji bakalan fast update. I'll try my best! Kalian suka alur yang cepet atau santai? Soalnya FF ini rencana awal cuma sekitar 10 chapter aja. But idk what happen next wkwkwkwk.. Keknya kurang ngefeel ya? Atau malah Chanpter ini aneh? Soalnya kan udah lama banget dianggurin hiks Akunya juga sampe kehilangan feel buat nulis ini. huhuhuhhu Mianhaeyoooo kalo semisal ini kurang memuaskan kalian. Chapter ini juga lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Maafkaaaaan...

See you~


End file.
